


The corruption of love

by Wolfythe5th



Category: Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood, Crazy In Love, Emotions, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:28:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24060622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfythe5th/pseuds/Wolfythe5th
Summary: After realizing his feeling for Badgerclops, Mao Mao starts to lose his mind over him.
Relationships: Badgerclops/Mao Mao Mao
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> After an accident happened, Mao Mao slowly realizes his love for Badgerclops, but sadly something inside Mao Mao's mind break...and a deadly love begins to blooms

Everything is quiet, so quiet, the forest is sleeping with the cover of the moonlight over it. The full moon is sitting in its rightful throne as the stars dance around the night sky to pleased the full moon to shines its moonlight. Everything was normal, but out of nowhere, the sound of trees being slashed can be heard throughout the whole forest. There was a black cat slashing everything in his path as the toxic thoughts of Badgerclops being with someone else beside him made him mad as he continues to slashes the poor tree that did nothing to him. Mao Mao continues his attack toward the tree until the tree finally gives up and falls to the ground. The whole forest was waking up as its shakes for a bit after the loss of one of its trees. Mao Mao stood there in place with tears running down his cheeks. “He won’t abandon you.” Mao Mao said as he drops to his knees and wraps his arms around himself trying to replicate that warm feeling that he is used to.

‘He won’t abandon you, He won’t hurt you, He won’t leave you, He won’t abandon you....’

His mind is running with these sick thoughts threatening to breaks his fragile heart in any seconds now. The thought of being abandon again, the thought of being hurt again, He wants all of these thoughts to go away, all of them but not the thoughts of Badgerclops. Badgerclops is the reason why he is still alive, he is the light that shines upon Mao Mao when he is at his lowest point. Badgerclops is the only one who cares for him and supports him. He never felt this way before, this is all new for him. A feeling that warm his chest, a feeling that takes away all of his pain. A feeling that only Badgerclops can make him feel. The feeling of being love.

For the longest time, Mao Mao felt nothing, but emptiness. There was nothing that made him feel anything, only the pain and scars from battles that show him that he is alive to a certain point. Mao Mao thought that he will never feel anything else besides pain and despair in his life, but that all change when he first met Badgerclops. Badgerclops show him things that Mao Mao never thought he will do in his life. He shows him how to relax, and how to be himself in front of others, but lastly, he is starting to feel something warm in his chest whenever he is around Badgerclops. A warm feeling that Mao Mao just wants to keep for himself and no one else. A feeling that he will kill for.

The reason why Mao Mao is losing his mind is that earlier in the day, he saw Badgerclops talking with a female sweetie pie, during one of his rounds of checking the valley. This made Mao Mao fill up with rage as he was getting his katana out, but then he stops. “...What am I doing?” Mao Mao said as he drops the weapon down on the ground. A hero is suppose to protect the innocent ones, not hurt them. Badgerclops heard something and raise his head and Mao Mao quickly hid between the buildings behind him. Badgerclops looks around but seems not to notices him yet, so he just shrugs it off and went back to talking with the sweetie pie. Mao Mao grabs his katana and runs toward the forest. He decides to hide in the shadow so no one can see him crying.

Here he is now, still crying and on the ground. “He won’t abandon you, I know he won’t!” Mao Mao said as he got up from the cold ground and wipes his tears away. He remembers all the time that Badgerclops was there for him. “If I ever saw that sweetie pie around my Badgerclops...I will kill her!” Mao said to himself as he got his katana out. “He will be mine!!!” Mao Mao yelled as he swings his katana, and continues to destroying even more trees as he pictures them as the ones who are trying to take Badgerclops from him. “He is mine and no one else!” Mao Mao continues to yell as he slashes and cuts the trees over and over again as he starting to smile. A feeling that he will kill for if anyone tries to take it away from him. As he was about to deliver the final strike to the poor beaten tree, his ear picks up something. The sound of someone walking outside on the edge of the forest. ‘Someone is nearby.’ Mao Mao held his katana close to his chest as he walks toward the sound, as he was getting near the sound, the moonlight shines away from him, causing more darkness inside the forest, but thankful he can see perfectly in the dark after many years of practices and because he is a cat. He reaches the edge of the dark forest and he heard someone talking. “Man, where is he?” A voice that Mao Mao quickly recognize. A voice that always knows how to calm him down. It was Badgerclops. Mao Mao put his katana down. “What are you doing here?” Mao Mao asked as he walks out of the forest. “AHH...oh wait it’s you,” Badgerclops said as he looks around his surroundings and finally spotting Mao Mao. “I was looking for you man, you never came back home after your round, I mean look its night time already,” Badgerclops said as he looks again but this time for a place to sit down. He finally finds a tree that was cut down. “By the way, why are you doing here in the first place?” Badgerclops asks as he sits down on the fallen tree. “A hero always needs to practice in unknown areas to improves their fighting skills.” Mao Mao said as he sits down beside Badgerclops. The warm feeling comes back to him. “Man, it looks so beautiful out here,” Badgerclops said as he looks up toward the night sky, but Mao Mao disagrees with that. ‘The only thing beautiful out here is you.’ He wants to say this so much to him, but he can’t. He is scared. Scared of being rejected, scared of being abandon again.

Abandon, Abandon, Abandon, Abandon, Abandon...

“Hey Badgerclops, I want to ask you a question.” Mao Mao asks as his eye-widening. Badgerclops turns his head down to look at Mao Mao. “Sure, what is it?” “Will, you ever abandon me?” This catch Badgerclops off guard. He looks at Mao Mao in the eye and notices that his eyes are wide open. It's kind of scared him a bit. “...I won’t never...abandon you, Mao Mao, you know, that right?” Badgerclops answers as he notices that Mao Mao was getting near him. “I know that...I was asking.” His leg is now touching him. “Mao Mao, look at me,” Badgerclops said in a caring voice as he put his hands on top of Mao Mao’s hands. “You are my best friend, and I will never abandon you.” Mao Mao’s chest started to hurt. The warm feeling continues to grow even more and it started to consume him whole. Mao Mao pushes Badgerclops’s hands away from him and then throw himself on him, causing both of them to fall to the ground.

Mao Mao was on top of Badgerclops. “Hey, are you ok?” Badgerclops ask as he looks at Mao Mao. He notices that Mao Mao’s eye was even wider open and show no more life in them. Mao Mao shoves his face in Badgerclops’s chest and starting to rub his scent all over him.

‘Mine, Mine, Mine, Mine, Mine, Mine, Mine, Mine, Mine...’

Mao Mao was no longer in control of his own body, his feeling is. “Hey, stop doing that, Mao Mao!!!” Badgerclops yelled as he tries his best to get Mao Mao off him, but Mao Mao won’t let him. He uses his claws and digs them deep in Badgerclops’s sides. “OWW!!!” Badgerclops screams as he feels the claws digging deeper in him. Blood starts to come out and painting his once white fur with a bright red color. Mao Mao continues to rub his head and legs at every corner of Badgerclops that he could reach. “Mine, Mine, Mine, Mine...” Mao Mao said as he starting to climb up toward Badgerclops’s neck as he moves up so did his claws. “AHH!!!” Badgerclops yelled in pain as tears starting to run down his cheek. His wounds are just getting wider as Mao Mao finally reaches his neck. This feeling of fear that Badgerclops wish that he never needs to feel again is happening again to him. Mao Mao starting to lick his neck causing Badgerclops to freak out. He knows what is going to happen if he doesn’t get Mao Mao off of him. “PLEASE MAO MAO, STOP!!!” Badgerclops yelled with fear in his voice. Mao Mao stops as he heard him. He never heard Badgerclops yelled at him. He got up and looks around himself. He completed forgot what just happened. He looks down at his paws because he feels something warm in them when he did, he saw blood covering them, then his face slowly turns into a horrified face. “...what...have I...done...” Mao Mao said in horror as the warm feeling in his chest disappears into the void of the night sky.


	2. I remember now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A beautiful love can be hiding from everyone’s eyes but never from the eyes of a lover.

He quickly run into the bathroom as the warm blood runs down his paws with every step that he took. The door of the bathroom greets him with a warm welcome, as he forces his way inside the small crowed bathroom. He quickly turns on the cold water and let it run for a while as he begins to pieces together on what happened just now, but no matter how much he tried, nothing comes to mind. He looks down at his paws and stares at the blood covered in them. A warm and calming feeling come over him as he continues to stares at the dark red liquid on his gloveless paws. 

A feeling that only Badgerclops can give him, is now around his claws. Mao Mao shakes his head furiously as he shoves his paws into the cold water. The coldness over took him again as the water runs down, removing the blood away from his claws. Mao Mao begins to tears up as he remembers the longing of Badgerclops’s touch on his defect body, the sadness of never being able to hold him in his warm arms, and the pain of not being able to kiss his perfect lips. He continues to wash the pain away as he looks deeper into the water. There was no reflection, there was nothing staring him back, only the emptiness and sadness. ‘Maybe...I am really...not a....hero...after all...’ Mao Mao thought to himself as he pulls his paws away from the sink and wrapped them up with a white towel hanging on the wall. The white towel was slowly turning red as he continues drying his soft paws. 

I remember the first day that I felt this way...

The day that I truly felt alive for the first time...

The day that I met him...My Badgerclops

The living room was completely dark as he exits the lonely bathroom with a great shame in his heart. The darkness around him tried to comfort him but Mao Mao couldn’t feel anything anymore, only despair. He quietly makes his way into the bedroom again. As he was about to open the door of the bedroom, he stops in the front of the doors. A feeling of sadness crawling its way back inside him again. “Come on, Mao Mao! You can do it!” Mao Mao says as he forms a fist with one paw. He hastily grabs the knob and then turns it to reveal a world too familiar to him. A place and time where this feeling hasn’t yet bloom, but was planted deep inside his soul. 

Mao Mao walks pass the bedroom’s doors and sees Badgerclops ,on the bed, drawing again. Mao Mao couldn’t help but to smile at the scene. ‘I wonder what he is drawing...maybe it's us fighting that monster earlier in the day or maybe that town we saved from the flames.’ Mao Mao continues to think about the multiple things that Badgerclops could be drawing. Mao Mao just places a paw on his left cheek and stand there thinking. It took a few minutes until Badgerclops finally notices him at the door. 

“Ah! You scared me, bro!”Badgerclops yells as he quickly closes his art book. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to scared you.” Mao Mao says as he covers his face with his green gloves with shame. Badgerclops just sighs and slowly got up from the bed, walking towards the embarrassed Mao Mao. He opens his arms wide and then wraps them around Mao Mao. “Hey Hey, it’s ok. I am sorry if I seem rude there. You just catch me off guard, that’s all.” Badgerclops whispers as he gently sits in the floor with Mao Mao still in his arms. Mao Mao felt so warm and so safe around his warm and soft arms. He really doesn’t want to let go, not ever. Mao Mao was about to say something but decided to just nuzzles deeper in Badgerclops’s big and warm arms. 

There were no words needed to be said since they are in each arm and warmth. This peaceful scene was sadly interrupting as a huge crashing sound could be heard outside of the apartment that they were staying in. “What was that?” Badgerclops says as he lets go of Mao Mao and quickly ran out of the room, to see what is happening outside. ‘Why this crap again’ Mao Mao says to himself as he gets up from the floor and quickly chase after Badgerclops. 

When he finally reaches up with Badgerclops, he could see the whole village getting destroy. As he continues to see the horrible scene in front of him, he finally saw what is causing all of this chaos. A creature that looks like a huge bird and dog hybrid is destroying everything in its path. “We have to stop it, before someone gets hurt or worse!” Mao Mao yells as he takes his katana out and tries runs toward the monster. Badgerclops just sighs as he expands his robo-arm out and grabs Mao Mao’s green cape. “Just wait a minute.” Badgerclops says as he pulls him back to his side. “We have to make a plan this time. I don’t want to waste time or ending up destroy the whole place, ok? You will attack the monster from the side as I distract it and hopefully this will lead the monster out of the village, got it?” 

“Hmm...Ok! Let’s do this!” Mao Mao yells as they set everything in action. Mao Mao runs toward as the villagers began to scream and run away. “Ah, get out of the way!” Mao Mao yells as he jumps and finally reaches the creature. He attacks the beast from the sides as Badgerclops runs in front of it and begins shoot at it, and little by little, the monster is slowly moving towards the woods. “Almost there!” Badgerclops yells but he turns to see how Mao Mao is doing, the creature rises its claws up in the air and claws at him. He quickly blocks the hit with his robo-arm but this pushes him back.

“Badgerclops!” Mao Mao yells as he stops his attacks and runs towards Badgerclops. The monster uses this opponent and claws at Mao Mao’s back. “Mao Mao!!!” Badgerclops yells as anger quickly built up inside his chest. "You!” Badgerclops yells as he points his cannon arm towards the ground and blast towards the sky. 

Time seems to freeze as everyone turns around to see Badgerclops, high in the sky, aiming his cannon arm at the monster. “DIE!!!” He yells as he fires the cannon. The whole sky becomes more brighter as the shot hits the monster, causing a blue and green hues flying everywhere. Everything got brighter as the monster disappeared into the air. Badgerclops looks around and saw Mao Mao still in the ground. He quickly ran towards Mao Mao. “Mao Mao!” Badgerclops yells as he gently wraps his arms around the black cat. He could feel his soft fur around his claws, Badgerclops tried his best to not cry or panic even more. Mao Mao could feel something warm around him and slowly opens his eyes and notice what is happening.

“Ah!” He quickly got up as a blush appears in his cheeks. He covers his face with his green gloves as the villagers gathered around them with claps and cheers. “Mao Mao, are you ok, buddy?” Badgerclops ask as the villagers’ cheers were getting louder. “Oh, Yeah.” Mao Mao says as he looks around him. 

“I was just catch off guard by the cheers, that’s all.” He said as he puts his arms around his back. “Ok!” Badgerclops says with a bright smile. Mao Mao couldn’t help but to smile back at him. “Well, I will head back now, I need to finish that drawing! Oh, I smell cake!” He yells as the cheers becomes louder around them. “Ok!” Mao Mao yells back as he stood there a bit. ‘Ok, you can do this.’ Mao Mao said to himself as he begins to walk toward Badgerclops, but was stop as a hand reach out from the crowd of people and grabs his torn out green cape. “Hm.” Mao Mao turns around as he saw a fox girl holding him back. The cheers went dead silence as the girl took a letter out and give it to Mao Mao. “Do you want an autograph?” Mao Mao says as he pokes his cheeks a bit. “uh...can you give this to...b...Badgerclops, please.” The girl says as she looks down on the ground. “Oh!” Mao Mao grabs the letter and looks at it for a bit. There was no one around them, only the lonely trees of the woods. “Ok, don’t worry, I will give this to him. I promise!” He says as he gave her a thumbs up and bright smile. The girl’s eyes shine bright as she smiles back. “Thank you!” She says as she turns around to face the lake.   
….  
….  
….

The letter was no longer in his hands, only his katana. There was no one around, no sound, only the cries of the crickets. Mao Mao looks around and notice that he was alone in the middle of the wood. The girl was gone and the moon begins to rise up to the stars-filled sky. He only remembers a cry for help but no one is here. He walks toward the lake and saw nothing, but the red water of a lost soul.

He looks down at his katana and finally noticed it was covered in that same red hue. He calmly cleaned his katana as the red hue washed away with the rest of the redness of the lake. He got up and begin walking toward the apartment again. There was no light to shine his way, only the moonlight can help him find his way.

As he continues his dark way back home, he could see that every buildings and house had their lights off. There was really no one here, just his thoughts. Thoughts of someone taking away that feeling from him. He won’t let that happened. 

He is mine and no one else 

No one else 

Only mine 

Mine, Mine, Mine, Mine, Mine, Mine, Mine, Mine, Mine, Mine, Mine, Mine, Mine, Mine, Mine, Mine, Mine, Mine, Mine, 

Mao Mao just fell on the ground as he wraps his arms around his cold body. ‘A hero shouldn’t act like this, come get up!’ Mao Mao forces himself to get up from the ground and continue walking. He finally made his way back to the apartments; he opens the door and enter the dark-filled room. He noticed that Badgerclops was already sleeping on the bed. ‘So cute’ Mao Mao says to himself as he grabs a pillow from the bed. He looks around for a spot to sleep but couldn’t found any but the hard and cold floor. He just sighs as he drops his pillow and slowly lays on the ground. He had his eyes, thinking about everything that happened today. 

I didn’t do anything wrong.

I am protecting him from danger.

She was a danger to him and me...to us

“Yeah, I am just doing my job as a hero.” He said as looks up and sees Badgerclops sleeping peaceful. ‘I will do anything for you.’ He turns around and faces the window and could see the lonely moon, high up in the sky, waiting for someone special. Mao Mao just smiles as he slowly closes his eyes as the moonlight shined away from him, leaving him in the dark. 

He opens his eyes again and finds himself sleeping outside the bathroom’s door. “...I guess, I didn’t do it...” Mao Mao says as he get up and looks at his red gloves. “So...that is what happened on that night...poor girl, she wasn’t never found, she had to know that he is mine and no one else.” Mao Mao says as his eyes widen. He got up and begin walking outside the empty and lifeless house. When he finally reaches outside, there was no sound of any life. The crickets were silent as the dark clouds cover the bright moon. The only thing that could shined his way back. He just continues walking until he found what he was looking for, the Ruby Pure Heart. He couldn’t help but to smile a bit as his collar forms a mini pure heart around his neck. He couldn’t hide it anymore, this feeling that is eating away in his chest and soul. The only thing that he actually wanted all his life, the thing that he will kill for to have it, his desire for Badgerclops.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah....Mao Mao being a yandere....I was playing with this idea in my head a lot....so I am sorry about that. Anyway if anyone wants so see part 2 to this, just tell me. Also if anyone wants to read the rest of my badgermao fanfics. I posts them in wattpad. My username is wolfy the 5th. Ok anyway I hope you have a great day


End file.
